Court scene: Percy guilty for kissing underwater!
by ReallyAwesomeBoy
Summary: In The last Olympian, Percy kisses Annabeth. This has gone to court. Will he get away with it. I'll tell you now. No, he'll be behind the bars. But read to find out the journey to the place where you get everything free. Jail.
1. SCENES 1 to 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 1<strong>

Dionysus enters, drunk

**DIONYSUS**: 'Sup, Chiron?

**CHIRON:** We do not address people with 'sup, Percy.

**PERCY**: You talkin' to **ME**?

**CHIRON:** As a matter of fact, didn't you call me as 'sup ,Chiron?

**PERCY:** Damn you to Tartarus! It was-

**CHIRON:** Now, now Percy. No swearing in court.

**PERCY:** You think **THAT'S** swearing! **THIS **is swearing! * you Chiron!

Rachel enters as the judge

**RACHEL:** Percy, Chiron! No arguments over here!

**DIONYSUS:** You heard that, drunkards?

**RACHEL:** That goes for you too, Dionysus. As for you Chiron, get a hearing aid. DIONYSUS said that. To begin-

"_I call Dionysus, because he is the witness,_

_Also because he is a jerk and is stupid"_

**PERCY:(FLUTTERING HIS EYES) **The judge is so beautiful!

**ANNABETH:** Shut up, Seaweed Brain

**DIONYSUS:** Yeah Peter Johnston! Shut Up!

Rachel shakes her head in disappointment.

**RACHEL:** Uh! COURT ADJOURNED IDIOTS!

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 2<strong>

**RACHEL: **I now call Dionysus, the witness on stage.

Tyson gives Percy a thumbs up.

**TYSON**: You will kick ass.

**PERCY:** Where exactly did you learn that language?  
><strong>TRAVIS STOLL:<strong> I DID!

**TRAVIS STOLL**: (ASHAMED) NOT….

Dionysus steps out to the witness's box, with a bottle of wine

**RACHEL:** Dionysus, you may make your opening statement.  
><strong>DIONYSUS:<strong> WooHoo! Well, my statement is- SUCKS TO YOU PEOPLE! I AM FREE FROM YOUR FRICKIN' CAMP!

**RACHEL: **Chiron, would you mind?

She gestures towards the box after the 'Wine Dude' goes.

**CHIRON:** Ah, Okay. But under one condition.

**GROVER:** You mean- 'Butt under one condition.'

All the satyrs laugh. Grover stops laughing as Chiron stares at him.

**GROVER:** (Gulp)

**CHIRON:** We shall resume this statement

**AFTER A VERY SHORT BREAK!**

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 3<strong>

**THIS SCENE MAY BE VIOLENT, SO IT IS ADVISED THAT YOU GO TO SCENE 4. IF NOT, JOIN THE PARTY! **

Everybody starts kicking Chiron. The court resumes after 2 hours.

**ANNABETH:** I'll say it. He kissed me underwater. I didn't complain. He's guilty.

**PERCY:** Oh, shut up!

(THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN IN BRIEF )

**RACHEL: **Perseus Jackson. You are behind the bars for 20 years.

**RACHEL: **You too, Annabeth.

**ANNABETH:** But me? What the *? Why me?

**RACHEL:** You also kissed him.

**ANNABETH:** But that's-

**RACHEL: **Shut up you moron! This part is supposed to come in SCENE 4. Are you out of your mind?


	2. SCENES 4 to 6

**SCENE 4**

**TYSON: **What happened there?

**PERCY:** Sucks to you, Annabeth! You're in jail!

**ANNABETH:** Shut up, Seaweed Brain.

Till then, Percy already started chicken dancing, saying that he was imitating Annabeth.

(GRINNING) Well, well. You'll get a gun with one bullet, shoot yourself in jail and meet me.

**RACHEL:** Stop the crazy talk, Di Angelo.

**NICO:** Okay, okay. You judges have no sense of humor!

**RACHEL:** A changed statement then-

"_Percy and Annabeth shall be in one cell, together!"_

**PERCY:** Oh What the *?

**TYSON:** Percy, where exactly did you learn that language?

Suddenly, Poseidon looked ashamed. Clarisse started singing in the courtroom-

'_Percy and Annabeth sitting on a tree,_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G-'_

**PERCABETH:** **SHUT UP** Clarisse!

**NICO'S GHOST:** (burp!)

**NICO'S GHOST:** Sorry, Lord Nico had rose from the dead with a two ton cheeseburger.

(Grins)

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 5<strong>

**RACHEL: **So, who is the witness, of this 'incident'?

**ALL THE CAMPERS: ** Us!

**RACHEL:** Ok, I call all the witnesses to the court box.

Suddenly, all the campers had a stampede, putting dust into Percy's mouth.

**RACHEL:** Tyson, Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?

**TYSON:** Nah! I could use a lie or two.

**RACHEL:** Ah! Forget it! NEXT!

**RACHEL:** Nico, Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?

**NICO:** I'll think about it.

**RACHEL:** Clarisse, Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?

**CLARISSE:** I'll even lie to get that jerk Percy into jail.

**RACHEL (WINKS):** Fair enough

**RACHEL:** Connor, Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?

**CONNOR:** I won't lie if you give me doughnuts.

**RACHEL:** Travis, Do you swear to all that crap?

**TRAVIS:** Simple**, N-O, NO!**

**RACHEL:** And last, Chiron, Do you swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth?

**CHIRON: ** For **THAT** jerk? Nuh uh, I'm better off lying!

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 6<strong>

**RACHEL: **Very well. All those in favour of Percabeth kissing underwater and that they should go to jail.

Everyone except Percabeth raise their hands up in **'RID US OF THEIR STUPIDITY!'**

**CONNOR AND TRAVIS: **They're in jail! Let's throw a party or something!

**PERCY:** (HOLDING UP HIS FIST) Really?

**CONNOR:** Okay. Maybe not.

**RACHEL:** Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase, you are in-

**PERCY:** I gotta go to the bathroom.

**RACHEL:** Annabeth, tell Percy that he's in jail with you.

**ANNABETH:** Fine.


	3. SCENES 7 to 9

**SCENE 7**

**ANNABETH: **Percy, we're in jail together. That's .

**PERCY: (TO REALLYAWESOMEBOY)** Is this the last scene? I want to stop getting humiliated.

**REALLYAWESOMEBOY: **No Percy, in fact, there are two to three more chapters, and about **SIX** scenes more. That's because many people have liked this story, even if they got confused.

**PERCY:** Great.

**RACHEL:** Ok people! Time for session NO.5!

**PERCY:** NO.5 is my unlucky number.

**CHIRON:** No Percy, for you, **ALL** numbers are unlucky.

**PERCY:** * you Chiron.

**CHIRON:** Now now Percy, what did I tell you before?

**PERCY:** * you again.

**RACHEL:** PERCY! CHIRON! I'M FED UP WITH YOU TWO!

**CHIRON: (TREMBLING)** You can't eat me! I'm a centaur.

**RACHEL:** Just come to court.

**CHIRON:** (TO PERCY) They aren't going to eat me, Are they?

**PERCY:** Shut up, you..you..you..

**PERCY:** Forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 8<strong>

Just before the court session starts, Annabeth is high-five(ing) Connor and Travis

**RACHEL:** And to continue with our statement-

"_Since best friends are going to jail, together_

_Each of them must give a gift to the other person."_

**RACHEL:** First, Annabeth

Annabeth hands out a T-Shirt which says - "PERCY JACKSON SUCKS LIKE TARTARUS!"

**PERCY: (SARCASTICALLY)** Thanks a lot.

**RACHEL:** Percy, your gift. First wear yours. And Annabeth must have told you that you both are in jail together.

**PERCY: I NEED PROOF! PROVE IT TO ME!**  
><strong>RACHEL: <strong>Wear your gift.

Percy reluctantly changes. He then hands out two of his Camp Half-Blood necklace's beads.

**PERCY:** There ya go!

He throws the beads in her eyes.

**ANNABETH: **Clarisse, help me over here!  
>Clarisse bangs starts banging her electric spear into Percy.<p>

**PERCY:** Stop! STOP! I'm gonna pee!

**ANNABETH:** Well, that T-Shirt had Centaur blood on it. AND it's infected you.

**PERCY:** What? **CENTAUR BLOOD!**

**CONNOR:** Now that he's going to die, can we throw a party?  
><strong>RACHEL:<strong> Congratulations Annabeth. You killed the creep. For that, you will be in jail for eternity.

**ANNABETH:** Hey! That isn't fair.

**RACHEL:** Life is unfair.

**ANNABETH:** Yeah. But why is it unfair in my favour?

**RACHEL:** Ask the jail guard. GUARDS! TAKE HER AWAY TO ETERNAL JAIL!

**GUARDS:** Whatever you say, Ms. Dare. As for you punk, come on. You got a life to live in jail.

* * *

><p><strong>SCENE 9<strong>

**RACHEL: **Yes Connor. Now that Percy's dead, or burnt, and Annabeth's in jail, let's throw a party.

_**CRASH!**_ Dionysus enters on his chariot.

**DIONYSUS:** Peter Johnson's dead and Annie Bell's in jail, right?

**GROVER AND TYSON:** Yup!

**CHIRON:** Clarisse, **LET THE PARTY BEGIN!**

Soon, within ten minutes actually, Connor and Travis brought Pizza, Burger, Coke, and everything you could imagine.

**RACHEL:** That was a relief for me.

**CLARISSE: (TO REALLYAWESOMEBOY)** Great story. You killed off Percy. Thanks.

**REALLYAWESOMEBOY:** Your welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the story. It was quite short. I know that. Anyway, there's an afterword after this. And for those who have added this story to their favourites, I'm writing a new story, so if you want to read it, you'll have to add me to your favourite authors. And whoever's reading this, please review. And NO FLAMES! ;)<strong>

**And my short name will be 'RAB'. That'll be for my next story.**


	4. Afterword

_**AFTERWORD**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am SOOOOO pissed off by you readers. I had specifically told you and the end of chapter 3 that whoever reads it should review. Besides, I'm only writing this paragraph to tell you that I HAVE started writing my new story. I won't tell you the name, but I'll tell you that it's never gonna run out of chapters, unless I run out of PJO characters. But I've got many people. ;)<strong>_

**_R.A.B._**


End file.
